


Lucky

by shut_the_jongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/pseuds/shut_the_jongup
Summary: Junhong isn't as good at parallel parking as he thinks, and Youngjae has a REALLY nice car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request I got for my one-shot collection on AFF (CrescentMoonJongup) but I just loved writing it so much so I wanted to post it here, too ^.^ enjoy!

* * *

 

Junhong curses every city in the world as he drives around, trying to find a place to park. He remembers scoffing at the parallel parking requirement when he took his driving test, but that was before he moved out of the suburbs. He hasn’t parallel parked since he was sixteen, which is why he’s so desperately searching for a lot, but it seems the nearest one to his destination is five blocks over. There’s an empty spot by the sidewalk to his right, parking meter empty. There’s a car in the spot behind and in front of the space.  
Junhong takes a deep breath and signals right, pulling over and lining up with the car in front of his spot. He can do a parallel park. Of course he can, it couldn’t be any harder than he remembered, right?  
He spins the wheel all the way to the right and shifts into reverse, throwing an arm over the passenger seat as he releases the brake.  
So far so good. He stops the vehicle once he can see the right front corner of the rear car in his rear windshield, and turns the wheel back to the middle position. He backs up slowly until he’s just cleared the car in front of him, then stops and turns the wheel all the way to the left. And suddenly he’s in the spot. He mentally cheers as he straightens the wheels and shifts into drive to pull up a little bit.  
His eyes bug out as the car lurches backwards, and the lightest scratching noise makes it’s way to his ears. Swearing at himself for making such a dumb mistake, he switches the gear to park and slides out of the car, jogging to the back to assess the damage. His back bumper is just touching the front of a shiny, expensive looking yellow Mustang.  
His mind screams at him as he presses both hands to either side of his face. _What has he done?_  
“You hit my car.”  
Junhong squeaks as he stands up and whirls around, prepared to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. “No! No, I–wait, yes. Yes, I did, I did and I’m so _soooo_ sorry please don’t sue me, I have a puppy and two friends to take care of, _please_ –”  
The owner of the car suddenly starts laughing, and Junhong squints, looking at him.  
Oh.  
_Oh_.  
Wow. Now that, Junhong’s has to admit, is one _fine_ specimen.  
Said specimen doesn’t seem upset though, much to Junhong’s relief, rather just kind of amused. He’s got a handbag thrown over his shoulder and a jacket draped over one arm. His shirt is a low-cut black v-neck, and Junhong uses all his willpower to keep his eyes away from those _gorgeous_ collarbones. He’s wearing dark gray skinny jeans, and a bright red sunhat that Junhong thinks would look absolutely ridiculous on anyone who isn’t this guy. His eyes catch the shine of very real and expensive looking diamond studs adorning his ears, and, no, his mouth is _not_ watering. But the fluffy brown hair resting on his forehead looks so soft…  
“–and…hey, are you alright?”  
Junhong blinks.  
“No, I’m Junhong,” he says, brows creasing in confusion until he realizes what he just said, and he cringes. “I mean–”  
“Can you pull forward so that I can check for any damage?” The man raises an eyebrow at Junhong, looking intrigued by his strange behavior. His voice is so sweet and soft; Junhong wonders if he might be a singer.  
Junhong wants to tell him that he isn’t always like this, but instead he bolts to his car and does as he’s been asked.  
As soon as he’s back on the sidewalk, watching the other man lean over the inspect the front of his car ( _not_ staring at his butt–though if he’s ever seen a cute butt, this has gotta be it–) and praying that there’s at least a tiny scratch because _damn_ he wants this guy’s number. Even if it means a first date in court.  
“Looks like you got lucky,” the man stands up and straightens out his shirt; Junhong averts his eyes as the edge lifts a little too high.  
“Oh!” He blinks. “A-are you sure? I could’ve sworn I saw something…” Junhong drops to his knees and stares at the front of the car. “Yeah, there’s definitely a little scratch here,” he stands up and brushes off his pants. “I’ve gotta run, actually, you can just give me your number and I’ll call you later to settle this?” He scratches the back of his head and smiles, cheeks turning a little pink.  
Junhong swears he sees the man smirk as he reaches into his jacket pocket and holds a rectangular piece of colorful cardstock out to him.  
“I’m Youngjae,” he says.  
Youngjae. Beautiful. Perfect. Flawless. Junhong knew he’d have a beautiful name.  
Youngjae unlocks his car and tosses his bag and jacket into the passenger seat, then makes his way around to the door on the other side.  
Lord, that is one nice car.  
“You feel free to call me as soon as you’re free, Junhong,” he says as he steps into the car. The door shuts and Junhong’s mouth drops open, but then the window facing him slides down and he sees Youngjae slip a pair of sunglasses on and turn to face him.  
“But there’s no scratch on my car.”  
As Youngjae pulls out and drives away, rounding the corner, Junhong blanches. He’s not sure if he imagined the wink Youngjae sent him or not. Maybe it was because of the glasses.  
He stares down at the card in his hands, and, sure enough, there’s a number on it. And, wait–

  
_“No way.”_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^.^ hope you enjoyed! :) feel free to submit one-shot requests to my inbox on AFF (just check the guidelines on my fic "Bluebells" first. xx


End file.
